


Steam Bent

by lalunanocturnal



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-War, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zutara, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunanocturnal/pseuds/lalunanocturnal
Summary: Only the Avatar can master all four elements. But Katara can love all four.When Katara realizes she can learn more about each nation through intimacy, she figures why not give it a try. But she is saving Fire for last... and Zuko may be the perfect candidate. If you can’t bend all the elements, may as well sleep with them, for enlightenment of course.For Zutara Week 2020 - Prompts: Fuse, Celestial, Affirm
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848067
Comments: 21
Kudos: 222
Collections: Zutara Week 2020





	Steam Bent

**Author's Note:**

> I am so hot for sexually liberated Katara. Katara loving herself, loving whoever whenever, bless this fandom for introducing me to this trope. Now it’s my turn! 
> 
> I wasn’t punctual with my Zutara Week prompts, so instead I’m combining 3 of them in 1. I am weak and I am trash, so the below is just shameless smut I still needed to get out of my system. For those who like sexually explicit, enjoy! For those against, turn back now! Much smut!

At first, Katara was very much against the idea.

After a vision on Aang’s 18th birthday, the airbender informed her that tradition mandated a proper Avatar not only learn all four elements, but he must also lay with them. It was not a strict condition, he insisted, but one that was recommended by his past lives. Katara couldn’t see how that would possibly strengthen the Bridge Between the Worlds. Must be some sleazy rule made by a horny Avatar in the past, surely. Most likely a man. But Aang explained it wasn’t enough to just master the bending of elements that made an Avatar strong, but also an intimate connection. One that connected the bender not just for combat, but mentally, spiritually, physically, and emotionally. Just like each nation has its own culture and bending style, they each loved uniquely. 

Nonsense. It was nonsense, surely. 

But then she thought on it. She thought about her own bending abilities. How her bending was an extension of herself. How everything in her culture, from the food they ate to the housing and environment she lived in, was created from their ancient skills and relationship to water. How even the clothes on her back were an affirmation of her tribe and power. Strip all that away and you would still have a waterbender. It was in her blood, in her skin, in her very body.

The realization aroused her.

She thought of the times she and Aang made love. In a way, the feeling was similar to how she felt when controlling her element. How her body was consumed and electrified by this feeling that came from within her. How you could move and contort your limbs and somehow create raw power... Maybe bending and intimacy were closely related after all. 

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Sex with Aang had been amazing, even though she had no one to compare to, she knew it was unique and special. It was always so easy, so freeing. It made her feel like she was floating on air. How when free of their clothes, all her inhibitions fell away to the ground below. They could easily fall into each other’s arms no matter where they were. His touches would kiss her like a breeze, but then his body could move her like a gust of wind. Perhaps that was how airbenders made love. She wanted to ask, but maybe it was too personal. Even worse, there was no way to confirm since he was the last... she didn’t want to point that out when they agreed to try a more open and freeing love life, for both of their edifications, and not just the Avatar’s. Perhaps the experience would improve Katara’s understanding of the balance in the world as well. The thought thrilled her.

Katara’s curiosity had officially peaked. Beyond peaked if possible, and it wasn’t long before she had begun to summit that curiosity.

The next few years she traveled throughout the nations and learned the ways of love in their lands. She grew close with Haru during her time in the Earth Kingdom, assisting in revolutionary changes to their archaic judiciary system. After a long day, they fell into his bed. Earthbender love had been so different from what she knew. Different, but still amazing. He was strong and sturdy and could go again and again. His thrusts were hard and rough. She was surprised to learn she liked it. His heavy weight upon her, his course hands. She could feel it in her core. It felt like they connected on a level that went deep into their surfaces. She could feel everything with intense detail when they closed their eyes and indulged in each place their bodies touched, like the rocks and plates and layers in the ground beneath them. It may have been the closest to Earthbending she would ever get.

And she understood now the importance of knowing each element intimately. Even for ordinary benders and not just Avatars. The feeling of the way they loved, not just the way they lived or fought brought new enlightenment and understanding.

Next was her own tribe. There was a time when her culture was all she knew, and she only pictured herself with a fellow tribesman one day. But after making love to Air and Earth, intimacy with her own element seemed foreign. She soon got over it when she met the latest Waterbending master. A handsome tribesman in the north who was her age. They huddled in his igloo one night, trading bending secrets. Soon they traded more. Their sex was slow and steady, like water streaming through a river. His touches were fluid and nourishing. Their bodies glided together, their hips ebbing and flowing like waves in the dark. She thought she knew water as intimately as she knew her own mind, but this made her feel closer than ever before.

This now left only Fire. Her natural opposite. An element that once destroyed all that she knew. How could one make love to something so dangerous? Katara wanted to gain more wisdom, but for this final step, she was in no hurry.

Katara had not even thought of her intimate element progress when their annual Ember Island reunion came around. Every year, Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki and Zuko met at the Fire Lord’s private estate to catch up and relax. Even after years had gone by, they all remained the closest of friends.

Katara traveled alone to the island on a Water Tribe ship that was on its way to the south to trade. Although she was more comfortable in the cold climate, the warmth of that magical beach instantly soothed every muscle in her 22 year old body. She needed this vacation after all her travels.

The estate was quiet. Their host, the Fire Lord, was not one for pompous showmanship. Especially if he hopes to relax with his friends, so staff was always limited for the annual week long excursion. One of the few servants showed her to her usual suite. She began to unpack when a voice behind her disrupted her work.

“Hello. Zuko here.”

She whipped around only to roll her eyes at him. “That stopped being funny years ago.”

“I wish I were trying to be funny.” He blushed as he scratched the back of his head. He was the ruler of a powerful nation, and yet Zuko would forever be her awkward little turtle duck. He was already in vacation mode. His usual armor and shoulder piece were replaced with comfortable red and black robes. His long black hair was pulled into a more casual half ponytail instead of his royal golden top knot. Katara had a secret soft spot for laid-back Zuko. She embraced her friend.

“It’s good to see you Zuko.”

“I hope you mean that Katara. I just got word from the rest of the Gang. They had all met up on Kyoshi Island so they could fly together. But a storm has delayed them until tomorrow.”

“You mean we have to have a beach day without Toph and Aang trying to out cannon-ball dive each other and Sokka and Suki’s public displays of affection by lathering each other in lotion every 2 minutes?” She quirked a brow sarcastically. 

“I’ve already arranged for our blankets and canopies to be set up for two.”

Zuko understood her on a spiritual level.

There was hardly a cloud in the sky and the temperature was perfect. Katara sunbathed her naturally tanned skin as Zuko read a book peacefully in the shade. A single kind servant kept them hydrated with lovely fruity drinks and snacks throughout the day. They went for occasional dips in the water, where Katara would show off her bending by creating air bubbles for them to breath in while they explored the sandy floor. When the sun went down, they were too reluctant to leave, so the same servant set them up with an outdoor table to dine at while they watched the sunset. After, they were brought more pillows and warm clothes so they could star-gaze while sipping wine. Zuko started a fire and dismissed the staff.

The day was damn near perfect, even with just the two of them.

The fire was simmering into embers. Zuko rolled off the blanket and sat up to stoke it with his hands. Gentle flames flew from their tips to the kindling, reigniting the warmth. Katara watched him carefully, her eyes studying the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed before pointing at the fire and bringing it back to life. She had seen Firebending in many forms; friendly and foe. They certainly came in unique styles, but Zuko’s was special to her. The way he controlled his element had always been so powerful but also elegant at the same time. 

“Hey, Zuko?” She asked. He looked up from the other side of the fire pit. The heat from the low flames made his image hazy, but still beautiful. They made the soft pink of his scarred side dance. “What does Firebending feel like?”

The question clearly caught him off guard. He looked at his palm, then into the fire.

“That’s a rather um, intimate question.” He said. She blushed at his choice of words. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason. Just curious.” She aimed for nonchalance but the reborn fire illuminated the pink in her cheeks. “Aang said something about how each element, um — feels different. So I’ve been trying to understand it more, you know, without the ability to bend them and all.”

Zuko repositioned himself next to her. His robe had begun to fall open, revealing his muscular chest. She had seen even more of his body all day in only his swimwear, but this exposure seemed more scandalous. Maybe it was because of the question she posed. Like his exterior was letting its guard down too.

“Well, it’s hard to explain.” He clenched his hand into a fist, then gazed at the sky. Katara took in his profile, his pale skin contrasting with the black night around him and the glittering white stars. She had seen so many phases of this face; the angry ponytailed banished prince, the shaggy haired refugee, the awkward young leader, and now the strong handsome Fire Lord, who’s long hair was blowing in the breeze just the right way...

“Fire is only one of four elements. Only one part of a whole. But it’s so vastly different. Air, Earth, and Water are things we are constantly surrounded by. Even now.” He gestured to the ocean waves lapping up on the sand. The cliffs that stood in the distance. The breeze in a nearby palm tree. “But fire? Fire doesn’t exist naturally.” He gazed into the flames in front of them. The fire that wouldn’t be there had it not been for Zuko’s bending. “It’s not something that exists to be manipulated. You can pull water from anything, air from anything, earth beneath your own feet. But a Firebender has the burden of having to create his weapon. We create it from within ourselves, not from our environment. And having that much power is hard to control. You can see how easy it was for my nation to use it as justification to conquer.”

Zuko looked away in shame, but Katara looked at him in awe. She had never thought of it that way before. She knows every element has its strengths and weaknesses. But fire was truly unique, in both a terrifying way and an admirable one. Suddenly Zuko’s constant internal struggles through the years became much clearer to Katara. All that power, all the responsibility. All that control.

She had to have it. She had to feel it. 

Katara sat up on her knees and looked at him. “Show me.” She said.

“What?”

“Show me how I could bend fire.”

“Um, no offense Katara — you’re one of the most powerful benders I know, but I don’t think you can...”

“Duh Zuko!” She cut him off with her hands on her hips. “I didn’t say ‘make me fire bend.’ I asked you to show me how I _could_.”

He blinked up at her, still not comprehending. The powerful Fire Lord looked oddly submissive under the Waterbender’s gaze. But acceptance graced his face. Katara wondered what he saw in her in that moment to make him comply.

He sat up, both on their knees, and stared into each other’s eyes. Katara did have a soft spot for that carefree Zuko she had all day. But there was something about authoritative Zuko, the one he was now, that made her knees go weak. 

“Close your eyes,” Zuko commanded. And Katara obeyed. “Breathe in through your nose,” He was whispering now. She took in as much breath as her lungs could hold. “And release through your mouth.” She exhaled. “Fire comes from inside you.” She heard his voice move behind her. His hands were suddenly on her shoulders, forcing her to straighten. She didn’t even flinch at the warm palms that engulfed her small shoulders. “Focus on the breath you exhale; the breath you alone create. Not the air you take in around you. But the air that leaves you. Breathe with me.”

Katara did as the Firebending master instructed. When she heard him suck in air, she breathed in, but held it. She let the air pump within her, concentrated on it becoming something new. She felt it change inside her. Cool oxygen becoming warmth within her body. Something entirely hers. When she exhaled, she felt the warmth leave her lungs and flow into the air. At the same time, she felt Zuko’s hot breath on her neck. They inhaled again, exhaled, the warmth coming from his lips consumed her. Cool air in, warm air out. Despite the heat from the fire and Zuko’s breath, Katara felt chills run up her spine.

“You feel it?” His lips were right next to her ear. _Oh, she felt it._ “You’re Firebending.”

She opened her eyes slowly. She turned her neck to look at his face behind her, smiling with understanding. His hands were still on her skin. She was suddenly highly aware of his touch. She was overwhelmed by a need to not just feel this power from inside her. She wanted to feel it outside her too. She wanted to feel it from Zuko, the most powerful Firebender she knew. But it wasn’t just his bending that was drawing her in. It was those honey colored eyes, his shy smile, that low gravel of his voice in her ear. And it all became so clear to her then. Her Zuko... she connected with him on so many other levels. They shared similar pasts, similar intellect, similar strengths and weaknesses. 

Now she wanted to share this with him... and it looked like he wanted it too. Like teaching her his element was the biggest turn on in the world for him. Beyond that, she could sense him looking at her barely clothed body up and down, clearly attracted to what he saw. They had been friends for a long time, but they had never been alone like this before. It was like hidden desires within them were finally allowed to be released.

Katara lifted her arm up to caress the side of his face. Zuko’s eyes were hooded with lust. It was as if Zuko didn’t even need his hands to Firebend — he could do it with his eyes. A rush of heat coursed through her veins and traveled down to her very core. 

“Teach me more.” Her whisper was a plea, made right into his lips. She took his hand and guided it to her stomach. He gripped her hard, feeling for her outline under the thin silk robe. She heard him sharply inhale through gritted teeth in her neck. The sound made her center pulse with want.

“The key to Firebending...” his voice was ragged, “...is control...”

“Breath in...” she said. He inhaled. But rather than jointly breathing out, she kissed him, hard. The hand on his face pulled him into her, deepening their kiss. Katara felt it. She felt warmth spread from her lips, to her face, and throughout her body. Zuko slid his tongue between her teeth, spreading the heat inside her as well. Katara’s tongue invaded his mouth in kind. He tasted like smoke. Like he was breathing his fire into her.

Katara used one hand to undo the knot of the sash that held her robe together, then pushed it off her shoulders, making it fall onto the blanket. She was only in her two piece navy swimwear now. Zuko’s hands moved to squeeze her bare thighs. Suddenly the fire in front of them began pulsating. The flames grew and shrank in a steady rhythm. Katara realized it was like the pattern of a heartbeat. 

She could feel his control slipping. Katara knew him well enough to know that could scare him. Like it should be scaring her. Making love to fire should be dangerous, but the very thought of it thrilled her like no element had before.

“How about I teach you Waterbending.” She felt his grip loosen and his frame relax behind her. Perhaps fusing their two elements in this erotic dance of theirs could benefit them both.

She maneuvered herself to face him. Zuko’s face already glistened with sweat from his efforts. Now it was Katara who was struggling to keep control and not jump on top of this handsome man who was losing himself in her. Gently, she pushed him back until he lay flat upon the blanket. His black hair curled into artistic swirls around his head as he looked up at her with sharp eyes. 

She straddled his hips and saw his eyes light up. Katara smirked and brought her face to meet his. “Water is slow and patient,” she explained. “The key is to relax...” Katara whispered in his ear, then took his face in both her hands. Her thumbs gently stroked his cheeks. She indulged in the rough skin of his scar, but she could somehow feel its power. What it had grown to symbolize for Zuko. With her hands still cupping his face, she chastely kissed his lips, cooling them both down like soothing waters.

She used the same methods she would if healing, but with her lips. She laid a kiss on his brow, then his cheek, his ear, his jaw. She heard him exhale when she began nipping at his neck. As she moved to his chest, her hand began to untie his sash, revealing his strong abdomen and shoulders. But Katara was still infected with his fire. She licked a line up from his chest to his neck, ending at his mouth. She consumed him, lapping her tongue against his, relishing in his moans.

Skillfully, she dipped a hand into the hem of his swimwear. Her palm glided over the shaft of his hardening erection. It was so warm in her hands, velvety smooth, exactly what she expected. She peppered his body with kisses all the way down to his groin. His hips bucked in anticipation when she crouched over his crotch. Slowly, she slipped it out over his pants. Katara needed a moment to take it in. She had seen many naked males, not just her lovers, but the bodies she healed too. The sight no longer shocked her. She had seen many shapes and sizes of penis. But this — _this_ was a cock. Damn near perfect for her taste. Not too long and the right girth with an elegant bend up to a pink head. 

She looked up at Zuko. He has lifted his head to gaze at her, waiting and unashamed. With the skill of a healer, she slowly began pumping with a gentle motion of her wrist. Zuko’s head instantly flew back. Thank the Spirits there was a pillow behind him. 

Katara worked best with water. Gracefully, she held her palm to her mouth, and lathered it with her tongue. When her hand returned to his cock, it was wet and slippery, gliding up and down his shaft. Zuko’s hips involuntarily bucked, the sensation clearly intensified with her wet palm. It did feel oddly like bending water over a pained body. But Zuko looked anything but pained. 

He was panting, steam escaping his gaping mouth. “K-Katara — fuck, that feels...” He couldn’t finish, because Katara had taken his whole length into her mouth, her hand continuing to pump the base. His arms flew to his face, fists covering his eyes as he groaned. For a moment, Katara thought she heard him growl, like a dragon. 

Perhaps she had been slow enough. She squeezed him tightly, and began to bob her head up and down as fast as she could. She heard his voice rise in octaves that may have been rather unbecoming of a Fire Lord, but Katara was turned on even more than from his growls. 

“Yes, Katara — like that. Just like that, ah, ah, _ah!_ ” Katara glanced up to see his face as he came in her mouth. A thin tongue of fire had flickered out of his mouth. He had kept himself in control, until she made him lose it.

When Zuko came down, Katara sat up, trying to contain the smirk on her face. She crawled up his strong frame and leaned on his chest to gaze up at him. His eyes were closed, basking in his afterglow. She couldn’t help it. She kissed his lips, and he managed to kiss back. She swore she could still taste the flames. 

“What did you think of your Waterbending lesson?”

“Very... educational.” He said. He slipped his recovering cock back into his pants. He sat up on his elbows and raised himself to a sitting position. “But you know, your lesson isn’t over yet...” Were those the flames from the fire dancing in his golden eyes? “You wanted to feel Firebending... now you will.”

Zuko grabbed her wrists and forced her to face away from him. She felt her back hit his hard chest, like their earlier lesson when he breathed his hot breath into her skin. The force sent a bolt of arousal through her. His hand brushed the hair away from her neck, and he planted his mouth on an exposed tendon, sucking lightly. A vocal sigh escaped her lips as he continued to lap at her erogenous zone. 

As she felt her body heat up, his hands slipped her bikini bottom down to her knees. The cool air against the wetness between her legs made her shiver. Zuko wasted no time, and slipped a finger between her sex. She knew she was soaking down there, she felt it while she was pleasuring him, getting off on his moans alone. She could only imagine what his fingers would do. 

For now, they just circled around her entrance, coating his fingers in her damp sex. He dipped an introductory finger in her. At the same time, he slipped his other hand under her top, cupping her breast gently. The duel sensation earned him an audible gasp as she threw her head back.

“ _Spirits_ — you’re so wet,” he pumped another finger into her. “And so warm... you’re learning well.” His encouragement was building her pleasure faster than his hands where. With each retreat, he began to glide over her swollen gem. Each time, she felt a new and stronger wave of pleasure crash through her. 

“I’m... I’m getting hotter Zuko...” She said. It was true. That place between her legs felt like it was climbing in temperature. And she didn’t want it to stop. Her legs were beginning to tremble from the kneeling position, she wasn’t sure if she could keep herself up.

“You’re doing great, just a little more...” He whispered in her ear before placing kisses on her neck. His fingers began circling that bundle of nerves faster and faster, and she couldn’t hold back any longer. She felt that heat within her. That energy he described as coming from inside. She saw white behind her eyelids, and felt the white hot heat between her legs. He kept stimulating her, riding out her climax until she fell into his arms, spent. 

Zuko kissed her forehead and stroked her hair as Katara gasped for breath in his arms. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck, her whole body over sensitized. She won’t say it out-loud, but that was easily in her top 5 orgasms. Maybe top 3... or 2.

“Great lesson...” she sighed into his neck. She felt his chest shutter as he chuckled. 

“Good. I’m honored to impress a fellow master.”

Katara’s eyes peaked open, and she saw his newly hardened erection stretching his pants again. As exhausted as she was, his recovered arousal ignited a new flame in her. She felt like they had one more lesson in them...

“Zuko?” She glanced up at him. He looked down at her, smiling a gentle smile. It amazed her how he could be so forceful and powerful, but look so affectionate. “Thanks... for showing me my fire.” She hoisted herself up so she could face him. “But now, I want to feel yours.” She pulled him closer to her. A hand went to his arousal, but she kept looking into his eyes. He exhaled sharply again, clearly trying to show restraint. “I want to feel what it’s like to make love to Fire.” She whispered in his ear, her other hand now stroking his chest. 

“Can Fire love Water?” He asked, speaking into her messy hair. He sounded worried now. But Katara wasn’t afraid. She trusted him more than she trusted anyone. 

“Let’s find out.” She was kissing him again. Hard and passionate. She wanted this. She wasn’t sure how long she had, but it felt like she secretly did forever. Like she wanted to skirt the dangerous edge of fire and water clashing together. 

Zuko’s hand cupped her face, deepening their kiss. His other arm slid around her waist and pulled her closer to him, their bodies fully pressed against each other. Without parting lips, he slid her bottom piece off completely, and she did the same for him. Her top came next with both of their robes. At long last, nothing separated them. 

They fell down to the ground together, Zuko never letting up on her mouth, his tongue pushing warmth inside her. As the kiss grew heated, so did Zuko. With another growl, he flipped Katara over again, facing away. His hand lifted up her leg, and she felt that hard cock behind her. She braced herself on an elbow so she could keep herself level with his body. She used her hands to help guide him in. When the tip breached her entrance, they both groaned. Zuko kept her leg elevated as he slowly inserted his whole length inside from behind her. The angle was foreign to her, but as soon as he started moving, his cock rubbing against her front wall, Katara found she liked this new position. 

She could hear his efforts behind her. He breathed hot air into her neck, gracing her skin with the occasional brush of his lips. She glanced down to see where they were joined. She was mesmerized by the sight of his length disappearing inside her, re-emerging with her remaining wetness. His cock was hot, stretching and filling her. She felt his heat spreading through her body with each thrust. 

Suddenly Zuko withdrew. Katara felt cold and empty without him inside her. Before she could question him, he sat up and repositioned her on her knees, her arms sprawled on the blanket while he knelt behind her. Without a word, he was slamming back into her, deeper this time. Katara screamed at the new sensation, shocked he could somehow make it feel ever better. She felt his strong hands gripping her thighs tightly, keeping her steady. A wet trickle from her sex dripped down the inside of her leg... how was her somehow turning her on even more?

Again, he switched, flipping her over, remaining kneeling on his haunches. He pulled her legs towards him, inserting himself easily, and fucked her again, her hips elevated while her back remained on the blanket. “Fuck! Zuko!” She exclaimed, feeling him tossing her body. But each position brought new pleasure. It was like he was consuming her from all angles, his flames engulfing her. And she loved it. 

This was Firebending. Passion and fury. Love and heat. All consuming and controlling. 

With new found power, Katara motioned to sit back up again. Zuko’s face wasn’t at all surprised. In fact, it looked encouraging. Katara pushed him on his back and crawled on top of him again. Effortlessly, she slid him back into her. He truly was a perfect fit. Like she was a lock and he was the key. 

Fully seated, she leaned forward, her arms framing his face. Slowly, she ground into him, locking eyes. Zuko placed his hand on her hips, more in an embrace than in control. He was letting her be in charge now. She pressed her body into him while still lifting her hips up and down slowly. 

“This feels...” She tried to talk, but she wasn’t sure what she was trying to say. It seemed like their bodies were doing the talking. “...this feels like nothing I’ve ever felt before Zuko...”

“Oh Katara...” he sighed, “I never want to feel anything else.” They kissed again.

When Katara opened her eyes, everything around them had turned hazy. Zuko’s body felt warmer, and Katara was feeling cooler. They both looked around and realized— they made steam. With both of their controls slipping, they must have started absentmindedly bending their elements. Combined, they created steam while fusing their bodies together. 

They used the reinvigorating power of their bending to their advantage. Both began to thrust their hips into each other, Zuko’s strong arms lifting her while simultaneously bucking into her. Katara now knew the look on his face when his pleasure began to build. That, and she noticed the fire next to them. With each thrust, its flames grew higher and higher, a reflection of Zuko’s climbing pleasure. The connection between this bender and his element was truly beautiful. Her sex was still satisfied, but she wanted to make him climax harder than before. She wanted to feel it. She locked eyes with him again and whispered, “Zuko, please... cum for me.” And that was all it took. 

Zuko’s face was thrown into ecstasy, illuminated by the fire next to them which roared higher into the sky. Once Zuko’s body relaxed, the flames retreated back into embers. 

So that was how Fire loved. 

Katara curled into Zuko’s frame on the blanket, and he wrapped his arms around her possessively. He seemed to like how Water felt too.

“I think Fire may be my second favorite element now.” Katara said.

“Second?” Zuko’s voice was still wrecked.

“Water is first.

“Funny, I was gonna say Water is my new favorite.” Katara beamed at his words. 

“I am a master after all.”

“I’ve only had relations with Firebenders. I never thought it could be so... different.” He hugged her tighter, kissing her forehead. Water had clearly done him some good.

“Only Fire and Water huh? Well Zuko... I can teach you so much more.” Katara smirked. “Next up, Earth, followed by Air...” And they fell into each other’s arms under the stars again.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I think I have a bending-kink that will never be satisfied. I hope you enjoyed this Smut, brought to you by Zutara Angst.
> 
> Toss me a comment if I’ve corrupted you too!


End file.
